Demolition
Demolition Demolition is the Leader of the Chrome Assassinators. Her role in the group is FlameThrower/Rapid Fire. Backstory BlueMelodyShine started her Pre-School in Denver, Colorado, and was highly educated in all her grades. But her childhood was a nightmare for her. She had an abusive mother, and in all her grades she got bullied. Everyone was jealous of her beautiful blue eyes, that went with her dark hair and freckles. One day she went to walk to highschool, and ran into these two teenage boys that almost looked homeless. They seemed to be beating up a Kindergartener, and she hated the sight of any violence. At first she didn't know what to do, but she couldn't stand the boy yelling for help. So she decided to do the first thing that came into her mind. She went to punch one of the boys and cling to their neck, she grabbed a pepper spray bottle, but the other boy took it and pinned her down and poured the whole bottle in her eyes. Her Right eye was severely injured, but her Left eye became blind. Then the first boy, that she was punching, took his long nail and scratched her face from one side to the other. She could barely breath, and she just realized some of the pepper spray went into her lungs. She tried to run home, but it was useless. She tried looking so hard with her Right eye, but it was too blurry. She reached into her pocket to see if she had anything that could help her, and she felt something that was in a plastic bag. She grabbed it, felt, and she could tell it was a gas mask. It was the gas mask that her best friend who was a fire fighter gave her for something to always remember him. "Always keep it with you. Remember me. This might be useful someday". She started to cry. She remembered the sight of him burning in the fire, and she tried to help him, but failed. she got burned on her arms and legs, and has not recovered yet. She was filled with rage. All of a sudden, She put the gas mask on to protect her face, and leaped onto the boys, and started attacking them fiercely. Later, she managed to finish off the boys, who lie on the ground with their arms raised up, and she got a few small injuries on her stomach. She realized she couldn't see, so she thought "how would I get home if I can't see where i'm going?" She couldn't. the only thing she could do was train her senses, until she is able to get home without seeing. Almost a decade later, she fully trained her senses, but decided not to go home. She decided to make an assassin industry, who would assassinate the Robloxians '''who have done illegal activities, and serve justice. She later on built the Headquarters somewhere located in Grays Peak, Colorado, without seeing, and met Implosion, Razor, and Termine, who all had something related to Melody's situation. And that's when '''BlueMelodyShine officially got her name, Demolition. More Information: YouTube Channel: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCwt2_D5vp6Q_KVeN5xnVnlQ